1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-76484 discloses an air conditioning system for a vehicle which includes an air conditioning unit 1 at the front of a cabin B, a rear air outlet 2, a rear duct 3 connecting between the rear air outlet 2 and the air conditioning unit 1, and a rear fan 4 provided near the rear air outlet 2 to draw air a1 from the air conditioning unit 1, as shown in FIG. 7.
This air conditioning system is configured to generate the air a1 with the air conditioning unit, draw the air by the rear fan 4 to a rear side via the rear duct 3 and blow it to a rear seat area D from the rear air outlet 2 for air conditioning.
The air conditioning unit 1 includes a front fan 5, an evaporator 6, a heater core 7, and a bypass 8 to the heater core 7. It also includes, on the outer surface, an anti-fog air outlet 11 as front and side defoggers, a front air outlet 12, a rear opening 13 connected with the rear duct 3 at the front end, a front air mix door 16 between the evaporator 6 and the heater core 7, and a rear air mix door 17 near the heater core 7 at the exit of the bypass 8. The anti-fog air outlet 11 is provided with an anti-fog door structure 14 while the front air outlet 12 is provided with a front door structure 15.
Such an air conditioning system faces a problem that since the absolute air amount of which the air conditioning unit 1 can supply is limited, the performance of the air conditioning system in the front seat area C may deteriorate when the air a1 is forcibly supplied to the rear seat area D using the rear fan 4.